megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Splash Warfly
}} is a flying fish based Reploid and one of the Mavericks in Mega Man X7. There seems to have been some conflict between him and Axl prior to the events of X7, as both claimed to have never liked the other when confronted with Axl as the lead character. Strategy Even after his battleships are destroyed Warfly still occupies the partially sunken wreckage, claiming them as the ideal battleground. Warfly likes to perform hit and run maneuvers; attacking, retreating into water and then jumping back onto the platform from behind in an attempt to catch the player by surprise. Splash Warfly can perform the following attacks: *'Naginata Swipe:' Warfly attacks by using his polearm in a variety of lightning fast rushes, swipes and stabs. *'Splash Laser:' His version of Splash Laser lacks range, but is still able to cover most of the platforms where the battle takes place. *'Tobiwao Missile:' Warfly stabs the ground, causing the area near him to erupt in a harmless spray of water, launching two small, flying fish homing missiles. They aren't much of a threat damage wise, but can act as a distraction when dodging Warfly's other attacks. Warfly can be difficult to battle without using his weaknesses, but with them the fight becomes laughably easy. Striking him once with either Volt Tornado or Raijinshou, will cause him to cancel his current action and retreat back into the sea. Just wait for him to leap back onto the platform and repeat. Data Stage Enemies *Runnerbomb *Kyuun B *Metall S *Scrap Metall *Wall Blaster *Explosive Container *'Mid-boss:' Dragon Blaster *'Mid-boss:' Fighter Aircraft *'Mid-boss:' Humanoid Bridge In-Battle Quotes *''"Eeeeh!" (hit by Volt Tornado)'' *''"Later!" (after being damaged by the Volt Tornado)'' *''"Over here!"'' *''"Hee-hee-hee!"'' *''"Not a scratch!"'' *''"Zzzz....eeeeeehh..." (Death cry)'' Dialogues X= Splash Warfly: Kee-hee-hee! So you're the famous X?! I thought you were out of commission! X: I was put back on the job, thanks to you creeps! Splash Warfly: So you're saying we're playing too rough? Fool! This is our natural state - just like you! X: No! Splash Warfly: Rusted old machines should stay home and play with their toasters! Kee-hee-hee, take this! |-| Zero= Splash Warfly: Kee-hee-hee! You've made it this far, but this is the end of the line! Zero: Hah! Your battleship lies at the bottom of the sea. Don't you think it's about time you made your escape? Splash Warfly: Idiot! This is all according to plan! Zero: What? Splash Warfly: You've turned this into the ideal battlefield for me! Kee-hee, take this!! |-| Axl= Splash Warfly: I've been waiting for you, traitor! Axl: Ah, you coward! Splash Warfly: Prepare to feel pain! I hated you from the very beginning! Axl: Well, that makes two of us! Splash Warfly: Why you brat! You'll pay for this! Other Media Splash Warfly appeared in the Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom shorts. Archie Comics Splash Warfly was among the various Mavericks revived by Sigma-1 during Worlds Unite, and took part in a massive attack on the Sky Patrol before joining most of his comrades in scattering through various Genesis Portals to invade other worlds. Gallery Splashwarfly.jpg|3D render of Splash Warfly. X7SplashWarfly.jpg|Concept art of Splash Warfly. RX7SplashWarfly.png|Splash Warfly in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia *Splash Warfly has a brief appearance in the last issue from Dreamwave Productions' Mega Man comic. *Because of his name, Splash Warfly is commonly thought to be based on a fly. References * Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.54. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP and attack names.) Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Red Alert Category:Mega Man X7 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Fish design Category:Aqua Mavericks Category:Male Reploids